Cyclosporine (CsA) oral bioavailability is important short term and may be a risk factor for chronic rejection. In this multi-center, open label, sequential treatment study we measured the extent to which intra- patient pharmacokinetic (PK) variability changes on conversion from Sandimmune (SIM) to Neoral (NEO).